


Gifts

by QSF



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, pre- ep39
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you even know Percival's birthday?" The streets of Emon are a busy river of people, parting only reluctantly for the twins. Vax'ildan thinks it is ridiculous, had he been alone he would have slipped through the alleys like a shadow and twice as fast. But his sister walks slowly and with confidence, making others turn out of her way despite her slight frame. Or, though he would never tell her this, mostly because she was followed closely by a massive bear, lumbering behind them like a shadow.</p>
<p>"I have my sources, brother." Vex'halia tosses back her braid in a familiar gesture of willfulness. "Don't question me." He never does, except when he wants her to lose her temper. Sometimes things needs to blow up before they can blow over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr request for the twins planning a surprise for Percy.

“How do you even know Percival’s birthday?” The streets of Emon are a busy river of people, parting only reluctantly for the twins. Vax'ildan thinks it is ridiculous, had he been alone he would have slipped through the alleys like a shadow and twice as fast. But his sister walks slowly and with confidence, making others turn out of her way despite her slight frame. Or, though he would never tell her this, mostly because she was followed closely by a massive bear, lumbering behind them like a shadow.

“I have my sources, brother.” Vex'halia tosses back her braid in a familiar gesture of willfulness. “Don’t question me.” He never does, except when he wants her to lose her temper. Sometimes things needs to blow up before they can blow over.

“I am questioning why _we_ are the ones doing this.” Not why she does, her affection for Percy is clear enough for everyone but herself to see, but why she has insisted on dragging him along. Trinket is better at carrying packages anyway.

“Because Grog and Keylith can’t keep a secret, Pike can’t sneak out of the castle quietly enough and Scanlan is busy distracting Percy.” She counts them off one by one on her finger, lingering a moment before one of the stalls before dismissing the merchandise as unsuitable for her needs.

“Percy’s in his workshop,” Vax grumbles. “It’s not like he needs a distraction.”

“Fine,” she says with an exasperated sigh. “Scanlan can’t come because he has bad taste.”

“If you say so.” That’ not something he is willing to argue with, though it would be hilarious to see what kind of colors Percy would turn into if they let Scanlan buy a present unsupervised.

“I do! I don’t think he would be able to choose a suitable gift,” his sister says as if she had been reading his mind.

“Are you sure you just don’t want him to see you spending money?” he teases with an elbow to her side.

“Shut up, brother dear.” She elbows back, a lot harder and he rubs his side with an amused grimace.

“Or point out that you don’t plan birthday gifts for other people?” She started it, and Vax is not one to back down from a challenge.

“But I do.” She turns to him, cheeks slightly flushed in perturbed annoyance.

“Trinket doesn’t count.” This time the elbow is a proper punch, which he deftly sidesteps..

“Brother!” Both her fists are clenched now, back ramrod straight and eyes wide in accusation.

“Fine,” he sighs, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I’m sorry Trinket, of course you count.” Trinket hears his name and lumbers up to them, bumping his head against Vax’s side with a familiar ‘browmph’. Vax scratches the bear behind his ears and both bear and sister settles down.

“Besides, I know the perfect gift.” Her shopping glow is back on again, and she ushers both of them onward with newly renewed vigor.

“the fuck you need me for then?” He still has a hand on Trinket’s neck, scratching the bear as they walk.

“To sneak it into his workshop and leave it there of course.” She doesn’t even turn to look, she just smiles and walks on.

“Correct me if I’m wrong sister,” he draws out the words a little, putting the right teasing drawl into them. “Didn’t you badger me to teach you to pick locks for weeks?”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Of course if you can’t do it…”

“Don’t be an asshole, brother.” As if that was a thing that was even possible.

“Are you having butterfingers, Stumpy?” Vax reaches out to take one of her hands, jiggling her fingers a little. “Can’t open a silly old lock because Percival von Scruffle de Something the Third makes you all shivery?”

“Fine!” She yanks her hand back, staring straight ahead. “I’ll do it.”

“I can make sure he’s not in there,” Vax offers generously, trying to downplay the smile that’s spreading over his face..

“Aww, that is so nice of you, brother.” Her voice was so cold her words almost frosted over.

“Now, what are you getting him?” Vax patted her on her back with a companionable smile but she shrugged it off with a huff.

“I’m not going to tell you if you’re gonna be like that.”

“He’s not as easy to shop for as Trinket,"Vax teased. "I’m not sure he even likes salmon.”

“He was a fisherman for a while,” she points out with a smug smile on her face.

“the fuck you even know that?”

“Haven’t you noticed, dear brother of mine?” Vex'halia turns around to press her finger lightly against his nose, her smile filled with secrets. “I know everything.”

“Kiki’s right about you…” He rubs his nose, trying hard not to sneeze. “You are a witch.”

“And don’t you forget it.” She pats him on the shoulder instead, before blowing him a kiss. “Now leave me to my shopping then, and make sure that Percy is not in his workshop after dinner.

"Don’t worry, dear sister, I’ll make sure everything goes according to plan.

Once she has turned and walked away, Vax'ildan allows himself to smile, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Oh he had plans alright…

Sometimes his sister just needed a little nudge in the right direction, what else were brothers for?

tle nudge in the right direction, what else were brothers for?


End file.
